


Insegnami

by WhiteSpins



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpins/pseuds/WhiteSpins
Summary: Post 2x05.Alex è uscita da poco allo scoperto. Fortunatamente ha un'amica come Maggie, pronta ad aiutarla ad affrontare questo cambiamento nella sua vita, ma soprattutto a insegnarle tutto quello che c'è da sapere... e molto altro.Oppure,Alex e Maggie diventano trombamiche e va tutto bene, finché non ci si mettono di mezzo i sentimenti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi è stata di grande ispirazione una scena in particolare di Grey's Anatomy, da cui il nome della fanfiction. Buona lettura!

_'Stasera hai da fare?'_  

Alex lesse e rilesse il messaggio, prima di guardarsi intorno e decidere di rispondere. 

 _'Dipende. Hai in mente di portarmi in un posto carino?'_  

Un sorrisetto comparve sul suo volto mentre inviò il messaggio. 

Era diventato ormai naturale per lei parlare in questo modo a Maggie. 

 

 _'Forse. Penso che ti piacerà,_ _Danvers_ _.'_  

Un po' confusa dalle parole evasive di Maggie, Alex comunque non ci pensò due volte a darle una risposta positiva, volendo passare del tempo insieme a lei a prescindere dal luogo in cui sarebbero andate. 

 

Le sembrava che tutto stesse accadendo così in fretta, conosceva Maggie da poche settimane, e sebbene il loro primo incontro non fosse stato dei migliori, ben presto si era resa conto che si somigliavano più di quanto credesse. 

E allo stesso tempo però, erano diverse. 

 

Non si sarebbe mai aspettata neanche che nel giro di quelle poche settimane tutto ciò in cui credeva si era rivelato essere una menzogna vissuta per tutti quegli anni. Non aveva mai lontanamente pensato che le sarebbero potute piacere le ragazze, o meglio, una ragazza. 

 

Non aveva mai pensato di poter essere lesbica, anche se questo spiegava perfettamente come mai non si fosse mai sentita a suo agio con gli uomini. 

La società la spingeva a dover essere attratta dagli uomini, considerandola la cosa più sensata e 'normale'. 

Alex pensava addirittura che ci fosse la possibilità che fosse asessuale, visto che non aveva mai avuto molto feeling con nessun uomo nemmeno tra le lenzuola. 

Aveva anche pensato che potesse essere colpa del suo lavoro, della sua completa dedizione verso di esso, cosa che non avrebbe mai cambiato per nessuno, perché poteva dire sinceramente che amava quello che faceva al DEO. 

 

Finalmente però aveva capito la vera ragione, l'aveva ammessa a se stessa ed era incredibile il senso di libertà che sentiva, la leggerezza. 

E doveva tutto questo a Maggie, il solo averla incontrata e averla nella sua vita. 

Ma Alex sapeva che Maggie non provava nulla per lei, niente di possibilmente romantico. 

Certo, le bastava averla come amica, uscirci insieme, fare cose che entrambe amavano fare, parlare di qualsiasi cosa. Però avrebbe mentito a se stessa se avesse detto che non provava niente, nemmeno un briciolo di attrazione e ammirazione per l'altra donna. 

Ma d'altronde, come poteva non essere infatuata di Maggie? Era il tipo di persona che sicuramente chiunque avrebbe voluto al proprio fianco. 

 

Non vedeva l'ora di incontrarla quella sera, e, sospirando, pregò che quella giornata lavorativa passasse velocemente e senza imprevisti dell'ultimo minuto. 

 

\--- 

 

 

Incontrò Maggie davanti al locale scelto da quest'ultima, e non poté fare a meno di squadrarla bene dalla testa ai piedi quando la vide. 

Non indossava niente di particolarmente diverso dal solito quella sera, ma Alex adorava il modo in cui le stavano quei jeans attillati, come accentuassero le sue curve. 

Erano vestite praticamente nello stesso modo, come sempre: giacca di pelle, maglietta, jeans e stivaletti. 

Non c'era niente di nuovo in Maggie, lo stile era sempre quello, ma l'effetto che faceva ad Alex era comunque lo stesso; non importava cosa Maggie indossasse, rimaneva sempre spiazzata completamente da lei. 

 

"Danvers, finalmente, credevo non arrivassi più." 

"Scusa, ho fatto tardi a lavoro, so che capisci." 

"Per tua fortuna capisco perfettamente" Maggie annuì, facendole cenno con la testa di seguirla dentro il locale. 

"Che posto è questo? Non ne ho mai sentito parlare" Alex le chiese mentre Maggie aprì la porta per entrambe. 

"Lo scoprirai presto" rispose Maggie con un sorrisetto enigmatico. 

Incuriosita, Alex distolse lo sguardo dall'altra donna, guardandosi intorno per osservare il locale. 

 

Rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, mentre Maggie la scrutava, in attesa della sua reazione. 

"Mi hai..." Alex rise nervosamente, "Mi hai per caso portata in un locale gay?" 

"Esattamente. Sei perspicace, Danvers." 

Alex le lanciò una piccola occhiataccia, e Maggie di tutta risposta le sorrise, inclinando la testa. 

"Andiamo a prendere qualcosa da bere, dai. Ho bisogno di una birra o due." 

"A chi lo dici" sospirò Alex, dirigendosi verso il bancone con Maggie. 

 

"Ehi Kate, due pinte di Guinness, per favore" Maggie disse alla barista, che annuì prima di mettersi subito a lavoro. 

Alex ne approfittò per osservare il posto: era poco illuminato come il bar per alieni che frequentavano di solito, la musica sembrava piacevole sebbene non la conoscesse, c'era un'atmosfera intima ma non troppo, erano presenti gruppi di donne ma anche coppie, e anche donne senza alcuna compagnia. 

 

La barista porse entrambi i bicchieri alle due donne, ed entrambe la ringraziarono mentre Maggie pagò. 

"Il primo giro lo offro io" disse porgendo i soldi alla barista, che le sorrise ringraziandola quando Maggie aggiunse che poteva tenere il resto. 

Alex le sorrise, prendendo il bicchiere e alzandolo per fare un piccolo brindisi. 

"A cosa vuoi brindare, Danvers?" 

"Non saprei..." Alex sembrò pensierosa, "Alla mia prima uscita in un locale gay?" 

Maggie annuì, mostrandole un sorriso sincero che metteva in mostra le sue fossette. 

"D'accordo. Alla tua prima uscita in un locale gay" disse facendo toccare il suo bicchiere con quello di Alex, "E soprattutto, brindiamo al fatto che sei finalmente uscita dal tuo guscio." 

"Cin cin" Alex disse ridendo, bevendo quindi un lungo sorso di birra. 

 

Lo sguardo di Alex vagava per tutto il locale, studiando le interazioni delle donne presenti tra di loro, e come alcune lanciassero occhiate verso lei e Maggie ogni tanto. 

Si sentiva un po' intimidita e spaesata, non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi. 

Ad un certo punto sentì una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua gamba, e il suo sguardo tornò su Maggie, che la stava guardando con aria apparentemente preoccupata. 

"Ehi, tutto bene?" 

"Sì sì, sto benissimo, tranquilla" Alex rispose annuendo più volte, prendendo altri lunghi sorsi di birra, "Frequenti spesso questo posto?" 

"Abbastanza direi. Non ci sono venuta negli ultimi tempi perché ho passato il poco tempo libero che ho avuto nel bar per alieni, ma sai, ad essere sincera forse mi trovo meglio là." 

"Beh, potremmo andarci anche ora se ti va." 

"Nah, sto bene così. E poi, la cosa importante è avere ottima compagnia, e io ce l'ho" Maggie disse facendole l'occhiolino. 

Alex rise imbarazzata, e sapeva che in quel momento stava arrossendo. 

Maggie sapeva cosa dire o fare per ridurla a un'adolescente alle prese con la prima cotta, senza nemmeno esserne consapevole. 

 

"Allora..." iniziò a dire Maggie, il suo sguardo curioso, "Hai puntato qualcuna che ti potrebbe interessare? Hai qualche preferenza, mora, bionda...?" 

La birra che Alex stava bevendo le andò di traverso, e iniziò a tossire per qualche momento prima di rispondere con una risata imbarazzata. 

"Non... non saprei proprio, cioè non che non abbia guardato, perché ho davvero guardato, mi sono guardata intorno sai. Ma... non lo so, non saprei, davvero." 

"Ooook" Maggie replicò con una risatina incerta, "Beh, che ne dici di fare un test?" 

"Un test?" Alex chiese confusa. 

"Sì, tipo io ti indico una ragazza presente qui nel bar e tu mi dirai cosa ne pensi, se è brutta, carina, passabile, troppo bionda, troppo bassa, capito?" 

"Capito." 

Ma Alex non era molto sicura di questo cosiddetto test, e sapeva che Maggie glielo avrebbe letto in faccia. 

"Per rendere le cose più interessanti, anch'io dirò la mia, ok? E partirò per prima." 

Senza aspettare una risposta da Alex, Maggie si voltò verso un gruppo formato da tre ragazze sedute in un tavolo all'angolo. 

"Ok, la bionda che sta ridendo come una iena in agonia non è proprio il mio tipo. La mora col vestito mi piace molto, forse ha un po' esagerato col trucco, ma va beh, scelta sua. L'altra tipa mora con la camicia di flanella non è affatto male, anche se un po' troppo butch per i miei gusti." 

Alex la guardò con aria smarrita. 

"Butch?" 

Maggie si voltò nuovamente verso di lei, bevendo un altro po' di birra prima di risponderle. 

"Sì, una lesbica mascolina diciamo. Cavolo, Danvers, dovrei regalarti un dizionario di lingua lesbica, hai così tante cose da imparare." 

"Sono così fortunata allora ad avere te come insegnante, no?" Alex disse dando una piccola pacca alla spalla di Maggie. 

"Beh, non fare troppo affidamento su di me. Potresti pentirtene." 

Entrambe risero per un momento, poi Alex spostò il suo sguardo sul gruppetto di ragazze. 

"Credo che non mi piaccia nessuna delle tre" affermò arricciando il naso, "Cioè, non sono affatto brutte, ma non sono esattamente quello che cerco." 

"E cos'è esattamente che cerchi? Sentiamo" Maggie le chiese con aria di sfida, ma con un tono scherzoso. 

Alex sospirò, guardando dentro il suo bicchiere quasi vuoto. 

"Non lo so nemmeno io. Non credo di voler un determinato tipo di persona, ma più qualcuno con cui poter parlare, sai, parlare di tutto, anche delle cose più stupide. Qualcuno con cui avere molte cose in comune, qualcuno che mi capisca quando torno a casa la sera tardi, e sono stanca morta e l'unica cosa che voglio fare è sdraiarmi, senza dover dire una parola, e sentire la sua presenza e sapere che per entrambe è un momento già perfetto, perché qualsiasi cosa possa fare con la persona giusta è perfetto." 

 

Calò un attimo di silenzio, in cui Maggie guardò Alex con occhi pieni di ammirazione e di qualcos'altro che Alex non riusciva a decifrare. 

"Wow, chi l'avrebbe mai detto che hai un animo poetico, Danvers" Maggie disse scuotendo la testa, posando il suo bicchiere sul bancone, "Odio rovinare questo bellissimo momento di confidenze, ma devo urgentemente andare in bagno. Tu approfittane per... guardarti intorno meglio. Sono certa che una come te non passerebbe mai inosservata da nessuna parte, figuriamoci in un posto come questo." 

Alex rimase a bocca aperta, non riuscendo a dire nulla mentre Maggie le diede una piccola pacca sul braccio. 

"Ce la puoi fare, Danvers" le disse sincera, prima di dirigersi in bagno. 

 

Alex finì la sua birra in tre lunghi sorsi, cercando di ignorare il calore che sentiva dentro provocato dalle parole di Maggie. Era decisamente, completamente andata per lei. 

Non sapeva ancora cosa pensare, non aveva idea di cosa provasse Maggie per lei, se ci fosse qualcosa di più anche da parte sua. 

Alex temeva che non fosse così, che a Maggie piacesse flirtare ogni tanto, senza tuttavia fare sul serio. 

Era invece sottinteso che Alex fosse ormai infatuata di lei, ed era abbastanza sicura che Maggie fosse a conoscenza dei suoi sentimenti, visto che, prima di conoscerla, Alex non aveva mai minimamente pensato di poter essere lesbica. 

Perciò, molto probabilmente, Maggie non era interessata ad Alex e ai suoi sentimenti. E ad Alex questo doveva stare bene, perché prima di tutto, Maggie e lei erano amiche. E Maggie era una persona da tenere stretta, una persona per la quale valeva la pena provare sentimenti non corrisposti. 

Alex era più che disposta ad averla in qualsiasi forma, pur di non lasciarla mai uscire dalla sua vita. 

E poi, non c'era solo la questione che erano amiche. 

Maggie era stata lasciata da poco, e le ferite della recente rottura erano ancora troppo fresche, quindi Alex non se la sentiva proprio di azzardare qualcosa di più. 

Non sarebbe stato giusto. 

 

Sospirò, pensando che aveva decisamente bisogno di un'altra birra. 

"Ciao." 

Alex si voltò immediatamente verso la voce a lei sconosciuta, appartenente a una donna castana con occhi marroni che trasmettevano un senso di familiarità. 

"Ciao." 

"Ti sto guardando da un po' e no, non sono una stalker, ci tenevo solo a offrirti da bere e fare due chiacchiere con te, se ti va?" domandò quasi nervosa la donna sconosciuta, facendo sorridere Alex, "A meno che tu non abbia già compagnia?" 

"No, certo che mi va. In realtà sono venuta qui con un'amica, ma è sparita da un po' adesso, quindi... perché no, facciamo due chiacchiere" Alex disse annuendo, facendo cenno all'altra donna di sedersi accanto a lei. 

"Mi chiamo Rachel." 

"Alex." 

Le due donne si strinsero la mano, e Alex notò la stretta decisa ma non troppo forte della donna apparentemente interessata a lei. 

Alex era decisamente incuriosita. 

 

Rachel le chiese cosa volesse bere, e Alex rispose che una Guinness andava più che bene. Rachel ordinò lo stesso. 

Fortunatamente per Alex, parlare con questa donna non era affatto difficile: sapeva fare le domande giuste, evitando quelle sbagliate. La ascoltava ed esprimeva la sua opinione e il suo punto di vista in modo rispettoso, sembrava sinceramente interessata alle cose che Alex diceva, regalandole la sua attenzione più totale. 

E Alex non era certo ignara di quello che stava accadendo. 

Rachel la toccava ogni tanto, poggiando per attimi veloci la mano sul braccio di Alex, sul suo ginocchio; stava flirtando, era evidentemente interessata, e Alex non sembrava affatto dispiaciuta di questo. 

 

Distolse per un momento lo sguardo da quello di Rachel, che stava ridendo a una battuta di Alex che non era neanche così divertente, e incontrò quello di Maggie, la quale era in piedi, a qualche metro di distanza da Alex, intenta a parlare con una ragazza. 

Vide Maggie alzare il suo bicchiere, per poi farle l'occhiolino, e sembrò dire qualcosa come 'ben fatto'. 

Alex non ne era sicura, ma riuscì a malapena a sorriderle, sentendo un peso sullo stomaco. Sentiva uno strano senso di delusione, come se si aspettasse qualcosa di più da Maggie. Una reazione diversa. 

Alex era un'illusa, si sentiva quasi sciocca per aver solo sperato che Maggie potesse provare qualcosa di lontanamente simile alla gelosia. 

Così, quando nel locale iniziò a suonare una nuova canzone, una che conosceva, Alex invitò Rachel a ballare, e la donna accettò con un grande sorriso. 

 

Rachel sapeva muoversi bene, la canzone era lenta, ma sapeva adeguarsi perfettamente al ritmo, le sue mani sui fianchi di Alex erano ferme e decise. 

Alex non poteva certo dire di non sentirsi a suo agio in quel momento, stava ballando con una persona che sembrava davvero interessata a lei, una persona che non sembrava affatto problematica, anzi, era rispettosa nei suoi confronti e le piaceva ascoltarla. Aiutava molto anche il fatto che Rachel fosse molto attraente. 

Ma non era comunque Maggie. 

 

Maggie era la persona con cui Alex voleva ballare in quel momento, era l'unica donna che avrebbe voluto tenere stretta in quel modo, per poter sentire il suo calore, quel profumo forte e così suo, i suoi occhi su di lei. 

Seppur Rachel avesse molti pregi, Alex pensava che fosse comunque troppo diversa da quello che lei voleva. Voleva Maggie. Sapeva di essere ingiusta, ma Rachel non era sfacciata come Maggie, non era altrettanto audace, era troppo alta, troppo calma, troppo... diversa da Maggie. 

 

Non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione e così cercò la donna in questione con lo sguardo, cercando però di essere discreta. 

La vide parlare con la solita ragazza di qualche minuto prima, solo che sembravano addirittura più vicine; Maggie era girata nella direzione di Alex, ma la sua attenzione era chiaramente rivolta esclusivamente alla ragazza accanto a lei, che stava flirtando in maniera molto ovvia con lei, toccando il suo braccio a ogni piccola occasione o spostando una ciocca ribelle di Maggie dietro l'orecchio. 

 

Alex cercò davvero di non dare a vedere quanto tutto questo le stesse dando fastidio, ma era evidente che Rachel avesse notato qualcosa. 

"Ehi, va tutto bene Alex?" 

Tornando a guardare Rachel, Alex annuì velocemente, "Sì sì, certo. Ero solo pensierosa." 

"A cosa stavi pensando?" 

"Meglio che non te lo dica" Alex rispose mostrando un sorriso forzato. 

Rachel non sembrò percepire la tristezza di Alex, e ricambiò il sorriso. 

"Sai, non credevo che avrei incontrato una come te stasera. Credevo che sarebbe stata un'altra serata noiosa, con le solite persone... sono contenta di averti conosciuta." 

Lasciando andare una piccola risata imbarazzata, Alex rispose, "Anch'io." 

 

Per un attimo si guardarono senza dire nulla, poi Rachel baciò Alex, cogliendola un po' di sorpresa. 

Alex rimase pietrificata per qualche secondo, prima di ricambiare il bacio. 

Era il suo primo bacio con una donna. 

Era bello, Rachel baciava bene, era un bacio lento, casto... normale. 

Eppure, mancava qualcosa, e nonostante si stesse godendo quel piccolo bacio e quel momento in cui molte cose le sembravano più chiare, Alex si staccò, lasciando sorpresa Rachel. 

"Scusa, forse ho esagerato, ho corso troppo?" 

"No no no, tranquilla, tu non hai fatto nulla, è solo che..." Alex scosse la testa, distanziandosi dall'altra donna e gesticolando, "Non lo so nemmeno io, mi è piaciuto il bacio, davvero, ma..." 

"Non era abbastanza, giusto?" 

Alex sospirò, guardando Rachel con occhi tristi. 

"Mi dispiace, davvero. Sei una gran brava persona, e ho passato una bella serata con te, ma non me la sento di andare oltre, per così dire." 

"Ti capisco" Rachel annuì, abbassando lo sguardo per un attimo, "Ci sono passata anch'io, quindi hai la mia totale comprensione." 

 

Alex la osservò, sentendosi un po' in colpa per come erano andate le cose. 

Probabilmente Rachel sarebbe stata la donna ideale, la donna con la quale avrebbe potuto avere tutte quelle nuove esperienze che avrebbe tanto voluto provare, sarebbe stata sempre paziente e gentile con lei, una persona perfetta con cui avere tante prime volte. 

Ma in fondo tutto questo sarebbe stato ingiusto nei suoi confronti, nei confronti di entrambe. 

Distogliendo lo sguardo da lei, Alex istintivamente cercò Maggie, rimanendo confusa notando che non era più nel punto di prima, e la ragazza con cui stava parlando era in compagnia di altre donne; continuò a cercarla con lo sguardo per tutto il locale, ma era ormai certa che Maggie se ne fosse andata. 

 

\--- 

 

 

Alex non aveva la minima idea di cosa ci facesse lì, davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Maggie. 

Era stato un impulso andare via dal bar, prendere la sua motocicletta e guidare fino a che non si era ritrovata davanti all'edificio. 

Aveva a malapena detto due parole a Rachel prima di andarsene, e si sentiva un po' in colpa, visto che aveva passato una bella serata con lei, e non aveva fatto assolutamente niente di male. 

Ma doveva andarsene, doveva vedere Maggie, doveva chiederle come mai fosse sparita così all'improvviso. 

Aveva tanti dubbi in testa, e tante domande da farle. 

 

Quindi, dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, si fece coraggio e bussò alla porta. 

Sentì dei rumori di passi avvicinarsi, finché Maggie non aprì la porta; sembrava stanca, ma anche sorpresa di vederla. 

"Danvers? Che ci fai qui?" 

Alex la guardò sbalordita. 

"Hai pure il coraggio di farmi questa domanda?" domandò retoricamente mentre entrò nell'appartamento con passo pesante e deciso, "Perché cavolo mi hai lasciata al bar da sola? Senza dirmi nulla tra l'altro?" 

"Fa’ pure come se fossi a casa tua" Maggie disse con una risatina sarcastica, chiudendo la porta e guardando Alex che non sembrava per niente divertita, "Senti, non te la prendere così tanto, dai. Ero solo stanca, ho visto che eri in ottima compagnia e quindi ho deciso di andare a casa. Tutto qui." 

"Beh, non è stato molto carino da parte tua andartene così, sai." 

 

Maggie sbuffò, camminando verso la cucina per prendere una birra dal frigorifero. 

Alex la vide stappare la birra, e berne lunghi sorsi, finché non ne rimase metà. 

"Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato per caso? Non mi hai nemmeno risposto a nessun messaggio che ti ho inviato." 

"No, non hai fatto niente" rispose seccamente Maggie, posando la birra sul tavolo e camminando verso la porta d'ingresso, aprendola di nuovo, "Scusa, sono solo molto stanca, parliamone domani, ok?" 

"No, ne parliamo adesso invece" Alex replicò ostinata, le mani sui suoi fianchi, "Dimmi perché te ne sei andata senza dirmi nulla, e non raccontarmi altre balle, per favore." 

 

Sbuffando un'altra volta, Maggie si passò una mano tra i capelli. 

"E tu dimmi perché hai lasciato quella tizia, invece che restare tutta la sera con lei. Sembravi davvero felice." 

"Ero preoccupata per te." 

"Beh, come puoi ben vedere, sto benissimo. Quindi forse dovresti tornare da quella tipa tanto carina, ci sei stata bene dopotutto, no? Torna da lei e usala per fare tutte le nuove esperienze che devi ancora provare, fai quello che devi fare, fatti insegnare tutto da lei." 

Alex la guardò perplessa. 

"Io non devo fare proprio nulla. Non voglio farci nulla, non voglio tornare da lei." 

"Beh, intanto però l'hai baciata" Maggie replicò incrociando le braccia. 

"Ma che vuol dire? Lei mi ha baciata, e sì, ok, ho ricambiato per qualche secondo ma non capisco perché cavolo dovrei..." 

 

Alex non aggiunse altro per qualche momento, bloccandosi, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di nuovo. 

"Aspetta, sto per dire un'enorme cavolata e sto sicuramente per ridicolizzarmi, ma... non sarai mica gelosa, vero?" disse ridendo nervosamente. 

Maggie di tutta risposta non disse nulla, non riuscendo nemmeno a incontrare lo sguardo incredulo di Alex. 

"Maggie..." disse con incertezza Alex, avvicinandosi di pochi passi all'altra donna, "Sei gelosa?" 

"Forse è meglio che tu vada..." 

"Sei gelosa?" 

Maggie alzò la testa, incontrando finalmente lo sguardo di Alex. 

"Mi crederesti se ti dicessi che non lo so?" rispose con una breve risata, scuotendo la testa, "Quello che so, è che non voglio essere d'intralcio alla tua nuova scoperta, se così la vogliamo chiamare. Devi andare là fuori, conoscere nuove persone, donne attraenti con cui passare una serata o forse anche tutta la vita insieme. Devi seguire la tua strada da sola, senza che io ti guidi in qualche modo. Ti aiuterò sempre e comunque, ma non così, non posso." 

 

Un silenzio di tomba calò per qualche attimo, un silenzio che avrebbe potuto metterle a disagio, ma che si rivelò essere quasi un'illuminazione per Alex. 

Le bastava osservare Maggie in quel momento per capire quanto fosse davvero vulnerabile, quanto volesse provare ad essere altruista e quanto fosse una persona sorprendente, in tutto e per tutto. 

"Ma lo vorresti." 

"Danvers..." 

"Lo vorresti. Lo vuoi. Io lo voglio, e lo sai" Alex disse, "Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi insegni. Ma voglio che sia tu a farlo." 

Così dicendo, Alex si tolse gli stivaletti, seguiti dalla giacca di pelle. 

Maggie la guardò a bocca aperta, riuscendo solo a ripetere il cognome di Alex. 

"Insegnami" Alex disse fermamente, spogliandosi della maglietta e sbottonandosi i jeans, appoggiandosi al divano per toglierli. 

Maggie chiuse subito la porta, non avendo subito realizzato che fosse ancora spalancata. 

"Insegnami, Maggie" ripeté Alex avvicinandosi, finché non si ritrovarono a pochi centimetri di distanza, "Ti prego." 

 

Maggie la guardò per un breve istante, chiaramente combattuta. 

E poi la baciò. 

E Alex non poté pensare ad altre parole se non all'unica che stava rimbombando nella sua mente. 

 _Finalmente, finalmente._  

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie baciava da Dio. 

Forse Alex non era obiettiva a causa della sua infatuazione, ma cavolo, se quello non era il bacio più bello della sua vita! 

Maggie era dolce nel baciarla, ma anche passionale. 

Nessuno l'aveva mai baciata in quel modo, come se fosse forte e fragile allo stesso tempo. 

 

Quando sentì la lingua di Maggie accarezzare le sue labbra, le si bloccò il respiro, e lentamente esplorò la sua bocca, assaporando qualcosa che era puramente Maggie, e di cui già era dipendente. 

Le mani di Maggie erano sui suoi fianchi e la attiravano al suo corpo; una mano salì lungo la sua schiena, e un brivido la pervase. 

 

Poi Maggie interruppe il bacio, con grande disappunto di Alex, che cercò d'istinto le sue labbra. 

La guardò fare un passo indietro, i suoi occhi fissi su quelli di Alex, per poi togliersi la maglietta, rimanendo in topless. 

Alex rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dal seno di Maggie. 

Certo, non era la prima volta che vedeva il seno di un'altra donna, ma questa circostanza era molto diversa. Non era certo come vedere il seno nudo di una donna nello spogliatoio di una palestra. 

 

"I miei occhi sono qui, Danvers" Maggie disse con un sorrisetto. 

Alex non fece in tempo a dire nulla, poiché Maggie la baciò di nuovo, le sue mani di nuovo sulla sua schiena, intente a slacciarle il reggiseno. 

Il bacio fu interrotto, ma le loro labbra continuavano a sfiorarsi mentre Alex l'aiutò a toglierlo. 

Stavolta era Maggie quella rimasta a bocca aperta. 

"I miei occhi sono qui, Sawyer" Alex sussurrò, ripetendo le parole di Maggie. 

"Beh, puoi biasimarmi?" Maggie disse inarcando un sopracciglio. 

 

Ripresero a baciarsi, mentre Maggie fece indietreggiare Alex, finché non si ritrovarono vicino alla camera da letto. 

Sentire Maggie così vicina, le sue mani che toccavano gentilmente il suo seno, mentre le sue stringevano i suoi lunghi capelli scuri per tenerla quasi disperatamente a sé, faceva sentire Alex ancorata a terra, e come se stesse volando allo stesso tempo. 

Era una sensazione strana, surreale, ma bellissima. 

 

Sentendosi particolarmente audace, Alex spinse Maggie contro il muro vicino alla porta, facendo attenzione a non farle male, e iniziò a baciarla lungo il collo, mentre le sue mani scesero sul suo corpo per toccarle con sorprendente sicurezza il seno. 

Maggie gemette, passando una mano tra i capelli corti di Alex, sussurrando il suo nome nel suo orecchio. 

Lasciò che continuasse a baciarla, morderla, finché non la allontanò di poco, prendendola per mano ed entrando in camera, mostrandole un sorriso predatorio. 

La baciò brevemente, prima di spingerla con gentilezza sul letto. 

Alex la guardò con occhi eccitati, sistemandosi sul letto mentre Maggie si tolse velocemente i pantaloni e gli slip e montò sul letto, posizionandosi sopra Alex, con le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi. 

 

Si baciarono per un lungo momento, in un modo languido, sensuale, come se niente avrebbe potuto distrarle da quel momento e da ciò che stava per succedere. 

Alex poteva sentire quanto Maggie fosse bagnata, e tante emozioni presero possesso di lei in quel momento: si sentiva compiaciuta, eccitata, sopraffatta, felice, timorosa. 

Sentiva tante cose, ma soprattutto, Alex si sentiva pronta. 

 

Maggie accarezzò la guancia di Alex, interrompendo il bacio per toglierle gli slip, guardandola negli occhi in cerca di una totale certezza da parte sua. 

Alex annuì e basta, mentre alzò i fianchi per aiutarla a toglierli. 

Si ritrovarono così entrambe completamente nude. 

Maggie non poteva fare a meno di guardare Alex, il suo corpo, le sue lentiggini, le cicatrici, tutto ciò che rendeva Alex... Alex. 

 

Sentendosi un po' timida, Alex distolse lo sguardo da Maggie. 

"Tutto bene, Danvers?" 

Alex annuì e basta, accarezzando le spalle di Maggie, perdendosi nei suoi occhi marroni pieni di calore e così rassicuranti. 

"Sicura di volerlo fare?" Maggie chiese spostandole una ciocca di capelli, tenendo la mano sulla sua guancia. 

Alex annuì di nuovo, "Sì, sono sicura", sussurrò con voce quasi strozzata ma decisa. 

 

Maggie le sorrise dolcemente, baciandola per un lungo momento, accarezzando il suo seno con gentilezza, facendo gemere Alex quando le dita sfiorarono i suoi capezzoli. 

La baciò lungo il collo, scendendo con la bocca finché non catturò un capezzolo tra le labbra, soffermandosi poi anche sull'altro. 

E quando Alex sentì una gamba insinuarsi tra le sue, sentendola sfiorare il punto in cui moriva dalla voglia di essere toccata, il gemito che uscì dalla sua bocca era irrefrenabile, inevitabile. 

La bocca di Maggie non faceva altro che baciarla instancabilmente lungo tutto il corpo, la sua lingua lasciava segni indelebili sulla sua pelle, il suo respiro era caldo sui suoi addominali. 

 

E poi, finalmente, sentì quella bocca scendere tra le sue gambe, baciarle le cosce, mordicchiandole, lasciando sicuramente segni che Alex avrebbe fissato per giorni. 

Incontrò lo sguardo ardente di Maggie, le sue pupille così dilatate da nascondere l'iride. E poi sentì la sua bocca, la sua lingua, sul suo clitoride, fare dei movimenti lenti, calmi, come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo. 

 

E quando Maggie fece qualcosa di puramente magico, Alex perse il controllo del suo corpo, i suoi fianchi che ondulavano cercando la bocca di Maggie il più possibile, mentre una mano stringeva i suoi capelli, incoraggiandola. 

Maggie per tutta risposta gemette, provocando una vibrazione a cui conseguì un orgasmo, facendo sentire Alex completamente mortificata. 

"Ommioddio" Alex riuscì a dire, quasi senza fiato e nascondendosi il viso dietro una mano, mentre l'altra era ancora tra i capelli di Maggie. 

Quest'ultima cessò del tutto i suoi movimenti, passandosi una mano sulla bocca per asciugarla. 

"Ti prego, ti prego, non dire nulla. Mi sento già abbastanza umiliata." 

"Non avevo intenzione di dire nulla, Danvers" la rassicurò Maggie, risalendo lungo il suo corpo e togliendo gentilmente la mano con cui Alex stava ancora coprendosi il volto per la vergogna, "Tranquilla, non è certo la prima volta che mi capita. Mi sento davvero lusingata. Mi hai anche detto che era un po' che non facevi sesso, no? E poi beh, è inutile dire che sono fenomenale. Quindi tranquilla, era praticamente inevitabile." 

 

Alex non disse nulla, sentendosi ancora tremendamente in imbarazzo. 

"Dai" Maggie sussurrò, iniziando a baciarle il collo, "Non è certo finita qui. Abbiamo ancora tutta la notte." 

Così dicendo, fece scivolare una mano tra le gambe di Alex, sfiorando il suo clitoride con due dita. 

"Allora, vuoi che smetta?" domandò Maggie, iniziando movimenti circolari che fecero ansimare Alex. 

"Non ti azzardare." 

Alzando una gamba sul suo fianco per tenerla ancor più vicina, Alex la guardò, completamente rapita, mentre Maggie finalmente spinse due dita dentro di lei. 

 

Sentirla muoversi dentro di lei, vedere i suoi occhi sorridenti fissi nei suoi, sentirla sospirare sulle sue labbra... era tutto per Alex. 

Voleva memorizzare tutto di quello che stava accadendo, tutto di quella notte irripetibile. 

Spostò indietro i capelli di Maggie per vederla meglio, voleva i suoi occhi completamente addosso, voleva incidere sulla pelle la sensazione del corpo di Maggie contro il suo, il suo seno contro il suo, le sue mani che sapevano manovrare Alex perfettamente. 

Voleva solo poter ripetere questa notte tutta la vita. 

 

"Non pensare troppo" Maggie mormorò, andando più veloce di prima, "Non pensare a niente." 

E Alex fece come le disse, lasciandosi andare completamente, affondando le unghie nella schiena di Maggie, chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi solo su quelle dita che la stavano di nuovo portando all'apice del piacere. 

 

\--- 

 

La mattina dopo, Alex fu svegliata dalla luce del sole. 

Maggie evidentemente si era dimenticata di chiudere le tende. 

Si alzò controvoglia per chiuderle, sentendosi piuttosto stanca e un po' indolenzita nei punti giusti. 

"Mmh, questa sì che è una bella visuale con cui svegliarsi." 

Alex chiuse le tende con un sorriso incontenibile, voltandosi verso Maggie, sdraiata sul letto di lato, la testa appoggiata sulla mano, e un sorriso assolutamente indecente stampato sul volto. 

 

"Dici le cose più dolci" Alex disse sdraiandosi di nuovo sul letto, infilandosi sotto le coperte. 

"Lo so" Maggie rise, guardando Alex con aria serena, "Dormito bene?" 

"Benissimo. Anche se non mi dispiacerebbe un caffè." 

"Vuoi che ti porti la colazione a letto? Non siamo ancora a quel punto, Danvers" disse scherzosamente Maggie. 

Alex stette al gioco. 

"Ah, no?" 

"No. Ci vogliono ancora tanti orgasmi per arrivarci, poi vedremo." 

Alex sembrò pensare a una cosa, rimanendo quindi in silenzio. 

"Scherzavo eh, tranquilla. Vado subito a fare il caffè." 

Maggie fece per alzarsi dal letto, ma Alex la fermò con una mano sul braccio. 

"No scusa, stavo solo pensando a una cosa" iniziò a dire, sorridendo imbarazzata, "È solo che... beh, non ho ricambiato il favore ieri sera." 

 

Maggie la guardò con aria curiosa, mettendosi di nuovo nella posizione di prima. 

"E vorresti farlo?" 

"Certo che lo vorrei. Lo voglio." 

"È solo che non voglio che tu ti senta obbligata a fare qualcosa solo perché io l'ho fatto a te, sai." 

Alex per tutta risposta fece sdraiare Maggie completamente, montandole sopra, le sue mani che le accarezzavano le spalle. 

"Non mi sento affatto obbligata" la rassicurò Alex, "Voglio solo imparare. È questo il motivo per cui adesso siamo qui, no? Così che io possa imparare. Non dobbiamo farne un affare di stato e complicare le cose, no?" 

Maggie annuì, "No, certo, devi ancora imparare molte cose. E io sono ben disposta a farti da insegnante." 

"Perfetto" Alex mormorò baciandola, "Allora lasciami fare pratica, e guidami." 

 

Iniziarono a baciarsi con passione, le mani di Alex subito frenetiche scesero dal volto di Maggie, fino ad arrivare sul suo seno. 

Lo toccò gentilmente, e poi con più sicurezza, studiando ogni singola reazione di Maggie, il suo respiro che si faceva più veloce, l'espressione del viso che cambiava a seconda di quello che Alex stava facendo. 

Avrebbe voluto baciare ogni singolo centimetro del suo corpo, se Maggie glielo avrebbe permesso. 

 

Lasciò a malincuore le labbra carnose di Maggie per cominciare a lasciare baci altrove, la sua bocca mai sazia del suo corpo, le sue mani che cercavano i tasti giusti per fare impazzire la donna sotto di lei. 

Arrivò finalmente dove più desiderava in quel momento, e, imitando ciò che Maggie le aveva fatto la notte prima, iniziò a lasciare baci e piccoli morsi sulle sue cosce, notando come questo le stesse facendo tremare le gambe. 

Sentendo una sorta di senso di orgoglio, non perse tempo ed assaggiò Maggie per la prima volta, leccando, succhiando, con grande entusiasmo. 

Chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il sapore intenso che era Maggie, e affondò le unghie sulle sue gambe. 

 

E giudicando dal piccolo urlo che uscì dalla bocca di Maggie, Alex era quasi certa che non fosse una silenziosa tra le lenzuola. 

Si sentiva fin troppo compiaciuta per aver scatenato quella reazione, e sorrise. 

 

"Non fermarti" Maggie gemette, stringendo i capelli corti di Alex con una mano, mentre con l'altra si aggrappava con forza alle lenzuola. 

E Alex la ascoltò, alternando movimenti circolari a qualcosa di più istintivo, lasciandosi guidare completamente dall'entusiasmo e dai gemiti irrefrenabili di Maggie. 

Non riuscendo a resistere alla tentazione, Alex aprì gli occhi, concentrandosi su Maggie, così bella mentre si contorceva sul suo letto per il piacere. Sembrava quasi una divinità. 

Avrebbe impresso quell'immagine nella sua memoria per sempre. 

 

I gemiti di Maggie si fecero più forti, la mano che le stringeva i capelli ormai quasi fino a farle male, il movimento dei suoi fianchi apparentemente incontrollabile. 

Alex capì che stava venendo, così entrò dentro di lei con due dita, e pensò che non ci fosse sensazione più bella che sentire Maggie venire tra le sue dita, sulla sua bocca. 

 

"Oh, wow" Maggie riuscì a malapena a dire, cercando di riprendere fiato. 

Alex allontanò le dita da Maggie con delicatezza, lasciando quindi ultimi dolci baci mentre risaliva lungo il suo corpo, guardando Maggie con un sorriso enorme e pulendosi il mento col braccio. 

"Allora, sono stata brava?" 

Maggie la guardò sbalordita. 

"E me lo chiedi pure? Danvers, direi che hai passato l'esame orale con 10 e lode." 

"Seriamente? 'Esame orale'?" Alex la guardò alzando un sopracciglio, cercando di non sorridere. 

Ma Maggie la ignorò, sospirando. 

"Dammi cinque minuti e mi alzo per farti il caffè come promesso." 

"Tranquilla, ci penso io" Alex disse dandole un bacio sulla guancia senza pensarci due volte. 

Si alzò dal letto e cercò i suoi slip, trovandoli vicino alla porta. Ricordandosi poi che la maglietta era nel soggiorno, con suo grande imbarazzo ripensò al motivo per cui fosse lì. 

Si voltò verso Maggie con l'intenzione di chiederle se le avrebbe prestato una maglietta... ma Maggie si era addormentata. 

 

L'espressione sul volto di Alex divenne subito dolce, sorrise guardando l'altra donna dormire serenamente. 

Pensò che avrebbe potuto trovare una maglietta benissimo anche da sola. 

 

\--- 

 

Alex ebbe a malapena il tempo di bere il caffè a casa di Maggie, che Winn la chiamò dal DEO, dicendole che aveva bisogno di lei per un caso e chiedendole di arrivare il prima possibile. 

Quando tornò in camera di Maggie, vide che dormiva ancora profondamente, e non aveva il coraggio di svegliarla, né voleva. 

Decise quindi di vestirsi velocemente, senza cambiarsi la maglietta, giustificando la cosa a se stessa pensando che doveva andare via subito. E poi era molto comoda. 

Lasciò un bigliettino sul tavolo della cucina accanto a una tazza di caffè, con scritto _'Scusa, ma il lavoro chiama'_. 

Prima di uscire dall'appartamento, non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di guardare Maggie un'ultima volta, perché sapeva che molto probabilmente la scorsa notte e quella mattina non sarebbero ricapitate mai più. 

Alex doveva accettarlo, doveva farsi bastare quello che era successo, i ricordi che sicuramente col tempo avrebbero lasciato un sapore dolceamaro. 

 

Quando arrivò al DEO però si rese conto che non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Maggie. 

Le sembrava ancora di sentire il suo sapore sulla sua bocca, le sue mani sicure ed esperte che l'avevano fatta impazzire, il calore del suo corpo... 

 

"Alex? Alex!" 

Sentendosi disorientata per un momento, Alex si voltò verso la voce che la stava chiamando, vedendo subito il volto preoccupato di Winn. 

"Ma che hai? Anche oggi sei davvero distratta." 

"Scusa, Winn, stavo solo pensando a... delle cose" Alex disse schiarendosi la gola, avvicinandosi, "Hai trovato qualcosa?" 

"Nulla che non possa aspettare" Winn rispose voltandosi completamente verso di lei, "Avanti, spara. Si tratta di nuovo di quella tizia, Maggie?" 

"Beh..." Alex esitò, non sapendo se confidarsi con Winn. Di solito era Kara quella a cui confidava tutto. Ma Kara non c'era in quel momento. 

 

"Ok, si tratta di Maggie. Che è successo, non avrete mica litigato?" 

Alex si fece scappare una risatina, ma quando Winn la guardò confuso, diventò subito seria. 

"No, assolutamente no." 

"E allora che è successo? Se ti va di dirmelo, ovviamente." 

"Sì, mi va, è solo un po'… complicato, ma devo dirlo comunque a qualcuno perché sento che ho bisogno di farlo, cioè, ancora non mi sembra vero" Alex disse passandosi una mano tra i capelli, prendendo quindi un respiro profondo, "Ho fatto sesso con Maggie." 

 

Winn non disse nulla per un lungo momento, continuando a guardare Alex con un'espressione smarrita. 

"Winn, hai capito quello che ho detto?" 

"Credo di sì" rispose Winn incertamente. Sembrò pensare intensamente a una cosa, poi aggiunse, "Aspetta, credevo fossi etero." 

Alex si lasciò scappare un'altra risatina. Pensò che forse dovesse imparare a controllare questa cosa. 

"Già, lo credevo anch'io." 

"Quindi sei...?" 

"Sono lesbica." 

"Ok, capito." 

 

Rimasero in silenzio per un altro momento, interrotto stavolta da Winn. 

"Quindi qual è il problema? Sei lesbica e sei andata a letto con questa Maggie, e a quanto ho capito anche lei è lesbica, no?" 

Alex annuì, "Sì, anche lei è lesbica, ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che lei mi piace davvero, ma non credo che lei provi la stessa cosa." 

Winn scoppiò a ridere, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Alex. 

"Ok, scusami, ma avete fatto sesso! Questa è una prova evidente che tu le piaci, dai." 

"Non è così semplice. È appena uscita da una relazione, come ti avevo già accennato, e mi ha fatto intendere che è venuta a letto con me solo per farmi un favore." 

"In che senso solo per farti un favore?" 

"Beh, come posso dire..." Alex sospirò appoggiandosi al tavolo, "Voleva solo aiutarmi, sai. Per fare pratica." 

"Certo, certo. Beh, anch'io vorrei un'amica altruista come Maggie, dove potrei trovare la sua versione etero?" scherzò Winn. 

Alex per tutta risposta gli tirò un piccolo pugno sulla spalla, ignorando il lamento del ragazzo. 

 

In quel momento squillò il telefono, ed Alex rimase sorpresa nel vedere chi la stesse chiamando. 

"Danvers." 

"Danvers, sono io, Sawyer. Sono a una scena del crimine, credo che t'interesserà vedere quello che ho trovato." 

"D'accordo, arrivo il prima possibile" disse riattaccando subito e mettendosi la giacca di pelle. 

"Vai a trovare la tua ragazza?" Winn la punzecchiò. 

Alex alzò gli occhi al cielo, camminando verso l'uscita, "Non è la mia ragazza." 

"Potrebbe diventarlo!" 

Scuotendo la testa, Alex camminò a passo veloce verso l'uscita dell'edificio, cercando di non pensare alle parole di Winn e alla sensazione di euforia che stava provando in quel momento, sapendo che avrebbe rivisto Maggie molto presto. 

 

\--- 

 

 

Quando arrivò sulla scena del crimine, vide subito Maggie. Non riuscì a contenere il sorriso che nacque sul suo volto, grata del fatto che Maggie in quel momento le stesse dando le spalle. 

Si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, schiarendosi la gola mentre si avvicinò all'altra donna. 

"Sawyer." 

Maggie si voltò di scatto verso di lei, sorridendole e mostrando quelle fossette che distraevano Alex fin troppo. 

"Danvers." 

"Allora, che abbiamo qui?" Alex chiese avvicinandosi al cadavere dell'alieno, chinandosi per studiarlo meglio. 

Maggie le lanciò un'occhiata curiosa, che però Alex non notò. 

"Un caso di omicidio, molto probabilmente. Sono presenti chiari segni di percosse, per non parlare della ferita enorme allo stomaco che deve averlo ucciso. Guarda un po'." 

Maggie incoraggiò Alex ad avvicinarsi. 

"Sembra una ferita inflitta con un'arma appuntita, tipo un pugnale." 

"Credi che si possa trattare di una zuffa finita molto male?" 

"Non ne sono sicura" rispose Alex, notando qualcosa di strano, "Guarda un po' qui." 

Indicò una strana sostanza violacea sotto le unghie dell'alieno. 

"Sangue di un altro alieno?" 

"Non lo escluderei. Farò analizzare un campione al DEO, e ti farò sapere." 

 

Annuendo, Maggie la guardò prendere con cura un campione della sostanza misteriosa. 

"Strano che non ti sei portata la tua amichetta stavolta." 

Confusa, Alex si raddrizzò, chiudendo il sacchettino di plastica. 

"Di chi parli? Supergirl?" 

Maggie la guardò e basta, mentre si allontanarono dal cadavere. 

"Beh, non era al DEO quando mi hai chiamato. E poi non siamo mica gemelle siamesi." 

"Però conti molto su di lei. E per lei è la stessa cosa" Maggie osservò. 

"Beh, sì, ci fidiamo l'una dell'altra" Alex disse fermandosi vicino alla sua macchina, "Sicuramente anche tu ti fideresti di lei se la imparassi a conoscere abbastanza bene." 

"Vedremo" Maggie mormorò facendo spallucce. 

 

Alex si sentiva smarrita. Non aveva idea del motivo per cui Maggie avesse nominato Supergirl, accennando anche al rapporto tra quest'ultima e Alex. 

Forse Maggie era solo curiosa. 

Alex non se lo sapeva proprio spiegare. 

Non sapendo cos'altro dire, essendosi creato dell'imbarazzo nell'aria tra di loro, Alex le disse che doveva tornare al DEO subito, sebbene gran parte di lei avrebbe preferito restare con Maggie, per poter parlare della notte scorsa, e di quella mattina, e di quello che potrebbe succedere. 

Ma non era il momento giusto, e così, dopo un breve e imbarazzante scambio di saluti, Alex montò in macchina e se ne andò. 

 

\--- 

 

Quella sera si ritrovò al dipartimento di polizia. 

Maggie l'aveva chiamata chiedendole se potesse darle una mano a studiare il caso, visto che stava ancora brancolando nel buio, e i risultati del campione preso da Alex non avevano aiutato molto. 

Quindi Alex entrò nell'edificio, seguendo le indicazioni che Maggie le aveva dato per sms per trovare il suo ufficio. 

 

Quando lo trovò, vide Maggie in piedi davanti la sua scrivania, concentrata sul fascicolo del caso e le varie foto. 

Alex bussò alla porta, attirando l'attenzione di Maggie. 

"Ehi." 

"Ehi, Danvers." 

Alex entrò nella stanza piccola, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. 

"Ancora niente?" 

"No, niente di niente, nemmeno uno straccio di pista" sbuffò Maggie, chiudendo con forza la cartellina. 

Alex la guardò preoccupata, appoggiandosi alla scrivania. 

"Hai mangiato qualcosa? Vorresti un caffè?" 

"Vorrei solo qualcosa che mi aiutasse a capire questo caso, ma non credo tu possa aiutarmi ora, giusto?" Maggie le rispose sembrando seccata. 

 

Alex non disse nulla, abbassando lo sguardo. 

Maggie sospirò, "Cazzo, scusami Danvers" si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli un po', "È solo che non so più dove battere la testa. Devo trovare almeno una buona pista il più presto possibile, sai. Nessuno al bar è stato in grado di aiutarmi." 

"Certo, capisco che tu ti senta... frustrata" Alex disse, "Ma credo tu debba riposarti per ora. Sembri piuttosto stanca." 

A quelle parole, un sorrisetto comparve sul volto di Maggie. 

"Penso tu sappia la ragione per cui sembro così stanca." 

Alex, non sapendo cosa dire sul momento, la guardò e basta, mentre nella sua mente rivedeva flashback della notte prima e di quella mattina. 

Quasi le sembrava di poter sentire ancora Maggie sopra di lei, dentro di lei... 

 

"Beh, comunque grazie per il caffè di stamani, è stato molto carino da parte tua. Anche il biglietto." 

Alex rise imbarazzata, incrociando le braccia, "Ah, beh... figurati, mi sembrava il minimo." 

"Già, dopotutto ti ho fatta venire un paio di volte" Maggie replicò con un sorriso osceno quanto le sue parole. 

Arrossendo, Alex si lasciò scappare una risatina. 

"Perciò cosa, siamo pari?" 

"Non ne sono convinta, a dire il vero." 

Maggie si avvicinò ad Alex con grazia, guardandola dalla testa ai piedi con evidente desiderio nei suoi occhi. 

Alex si sentiva come una preda messa all'angolo, senza via d'uscita. 

Ma in fondo, non voleva affatto una via d'uscita. 

 

"Pensi quindi che dovremmo fare qualcosa per ristabilire una sorta di equilibrio?" 

Ormai erano vicinissime, pochi centimetri le separavano, i loro occhi fissi gli uni sulla bocca dell'altra. 

"Penso che avresti dovuto smettere di parlare cinque minuti fa, Danvers." 

Maggie attirò Alex in un bacio fin da subito passionale, disperato, tenendo Alex a sé con una mano dietro la nuca, mentre Alex non poté fare altro che ricambiare con la stessa passione. Le sue mani sui fianchi di Maggie la stringevano al suo corpo, così impazienti nel desiderio di toccarla, di sentirla il più possibile. 

 

Alex prese il controllo della situazione, spingendo Maggie contro la scrivania e facendola sedere sopra di essa. 

Iniziò a baciarle il collo, sentendo il respiro affannoso di Maggie che sfiorava il suo orecchio. 

Con mani veloci e decise Alex le sbottonò i jeans e abbassò la cerniera, non perdendo tempo a introdurre una mano dentro gli slip di Maggie. 

"Dio, sei già così bagnata" Alex sussurrò sul suo collo, sembrando quasi incredula. 

"Puoi biasimarmi, Danvers?" Maggie gemette mentre Alex sfiorò il suo clitoride, "È tutto il giorno che non faccio altro che pensare a questo, a te." 

"Davvero?" Alex le chiese sembrando sorpresa e tirando indietro la testa per guardare l'altra donna, fermando i suoi movimenti. 

Maggie annuì e basta, sembrando disperata mentre poggiava una mano su quella di Alex per incoraggiarla a continuare a muoversi. Ma Alex desiderava prolungare la cosa, non voleva renderle le cose facili. 

 

"A cosa hai pensato di preciso?" Alex mormorò, le sue labbra che sfioravano quelle di Maggie a ogni parola, "Dimmelo." 

"Fai sul serio? Dai, Alex..." Maggie si lamentò, ansimando quando le dita di Alex si mossero di poco. 

Vederla in quel modo eccitava Alex in una maniera incredibile. 

"Dimmelo." 

Alex posò l'altra mano sopra quella di Maggie che la stava tenendo, guidandola sul tavolo con abbastanza forza da tenerla ferma. 

Maggie provò a liberare la mano, ma si rese conto ben presto che era inutile. La presa era forte, ma non abbastanza da farle male, anzi. La eccitava solo di più, e sapeva che Alex poteva sentirlo. 

"Dio, sei proprio una stronza" Maggie scosse la testa, i suoi occhi fissi sul sorriso compiaciuto di Alex, "Per tutto il giorno non ho fatto altro che pensare a quando avrei avuto di nuovo l'opportunità di fare sesso con te. Di sentire di nuovo il tuo sapore, la tua lingua, le tue dita dentro di me..." 

Per tutta risposta, Alex finalmente entrò dentro di lei, cogliendola di sorpresa. 

 

Maggie allargò le gambe il più possibile, maledicendo i suoi jeans stretti, volendo sentire Alex ovunque. 

Alex la stava scopando così bene, i suoi movimenti lenti ma intensi, l'altra mano che stava ancora tenendo quella di Maggie, graffiandone il dorso inconsapevolmente. 

Gli occhi scuri di Alex erano incandescenti nei suoi, Maggie si sentiva assolutamente bruciare dentro, si sentiva desiderata, come se Alex stesse cercando di prendere pieno possesso di lei. 

Era sicura che avrebbe permesso ad Alex di farle qualsiasi cosa lei volesse. 

Ormai era lontana l'Alex insicura della sera prima, e Dio se Maggie non adorava questa determinazione che Alex stava mostrando, l'ardore nello sguardo fisso nel suo, come se non volesse perdersi niente di quel momento, come se volesse imprimere nella sua testa l'immagine di Maggie che ansimava e gemeva senza controllo. 

 

"Più veloce" ordinò Maggie, passando una mano tra i capelli di Alex. 

Ma Alex continuò i suoi movimenti lenti, un sorrisetto sulle sue labbra. 

"Dai, Danvers" Maggie gemette, sembrando quasi disperata. 

"Implorami." 

"Mai." 

"Implorami, Sawyer" Alex ripeté, fermandosi di nuovo. 

Guardò Maggie con aria di sfida, come se le sue dita non fossero ancora dentro di lei. 

Maggie la fulminò con lo sguardo, arrendendosi subito. 

"Ti prego, Danvers." 

Alex non perse tempo e riprese a scopare Maggie, ma con più foga. 

Toccava i punti giusti a ogni movimento, mentre non riusciva proprio a staccare gli occhi dal volto estasiato di Maggie, dai suoi fianchi che cercavano le sue dita il più possibile. 

Tutto ciò che era Maggie, tutto quello che faceva aveva il potere di incantare completamente Alex. 

Avere Maggie in quel modo la faceva sentire quasi invincibile. 

 

Alex era instancabile, insaziabile. Avrebbe voluto sentire Maggie in quel modo per giorni, voleva più di ogni altra cosa esplorare tutto quello che poteva con lei, era curiosa di conoscere fino a fondo ogni parte del corpo di Maggie. 

"A cosa stai pensando?" Maggie sussurrò. 

"A te" rispose sinceramente Alex, sentendo le gambe quasi cedere quando Maggie le prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti, mordendolo, "Solo a te." 

Si baciarono con passione per un breve momento, prima che Maggie si staccasse per lasciare andare un lungo gemito, facendo scorrere la sua mano lungo il braccio di Alex che era tra le sue gambe. 

Alex sentì quella mano stringere il suo avambraccio mentre Maggie finalmente raggiunse l'orgasmo, tremando per qualche momento. 

 

La mano di Alex che non era ancora tra le gambe di Maggie accarezzò i suoi capelli, spostandoli indietro per poter meglio guardare il suo volto. 

 

"Wow, Danvers" Maggie rise, lasciando andare un lungo sospiro felice, "Impari in fretta, eh?" 

Alex non poté fare altro che guardarla con un sorriso fin troppo soddisfatto. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un ringraziamento speciale ad Annarita <3


End file.
